Black Rose
by komotumushi
Summary: Someone is missing Naruto, after the shinobi's death. How he was to late to realize just how important the boy was to him.


Song used: Black Rose – Trapt

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto and all its characters belong too Masashi Kishimoto.

"**I saw you in the garden, I wanted you so much,and I really thought that you were different,**

**Oh I couldn't get enough."**

Walking silently through the mud covered streets, the continued darkness of the rain above bringing tears to my eyes, I felt nothing but pain. Unseen anguish filled me to the brim. How could this have happened to him? The one I love? He was too stubborn, too hard headed. He wasn't supposed to die.

"**I tried to save you from yourself,**

**I felt every high and low now the lows have drowned the highs away, now there's nowhere else to go."**

I have nowhere else to go. How can I leave this place you worked so hard to protect? The one place in which we both felt worlds apart but together all in one, is the one place I wish not to stay. It hurts. Seeing happy faces brings tears to my eyes. They know nothing of pain. Nothing of what it is like to lose someone. I lost you, I lost the only one I had ever loved, and failed to see it before it was too late.

How can anyone forgive me for my deeds? I betrayed you. I hurt you. I tried to kill you. Yet, through all of that, you worked so hard to return me to my home. You worked so hard to be better than me, even if you were never my equal. You died for me, and I spat in your face for it. Now all I see is shadows. Pain is my only friend. No one can ever replace you.

Naruto…I love you.

"**Black rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time. Black rose I watched your petals wilt away, I couldn't bring you back to life. You were always where the sun could never goI never wanted you to have to be alone,but I couldn't find a way to help you grow,Black Rose."**

You died before your time. You made it so I could be alive, but feel the wrath of those around me. Tears, all I see are tears. Tears of pain for what I put you through. Sakura, how can she forgive me? Tsunade, the only one you saw as a mother, how can I appease her? I am to blame. I was the one to say such words. I called you a failure when in the end…I am the one who failed. I could never see what was truly important until it was too late, and now, all I here is screams.

"**You never tell me how you feel and your moods they always change.I really tried to make it real but you never had the faith.I tried to give you something good to take the pain away. I tried to make you understand you don't have to be this way."**

All the times you tried to make me smile, what did I do? I made you angry and sad. I hurt you and all you did was smile. You smiled for me when all I showed you was pain and regret. Why did I do such things? Why did I put you through the agony of torture each and every day? I was not jealous. I was not angry. And still, I called you dobe, failure, lunatic, moron. Names that you should have never heard from me with all the pain you had to deal with from others.

"**I'm not the one who hurt you, so why are you so scared?(I couldn't save you.) (You are who you are.)All that you've been put through couldn't be repaired.(I couldn't break through.) (We're too far apart.)I'm not the one who hurt you.**

**I'm the only one who cares(I couldn't save you.) (You are who you are.)You'll need someone to turn to and I will not be there(I couldn't save you.)"**

Forgive me. Forgive me for not seeing the truth before it was too late. I was the cause of your pain. I was the cause of your fear. I see it now. Before, you pretended I wasn't. You fooled me into believing a false truth in order to protect me. Even while I devastated you, you were protecting me. How can I ever be happy again? How can I ever see you now that you are gone? No more smiles for me to see, no more laughs to share, nothing but rain, mud, and pain. I am left in the past and you have gone onwards. I am the one who deserves death, not you.

"**Every time I held you I knew that it would hurt. Only through the pain I could find a way to learn. Black rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time"**

Forgive me, Naruto. I hurt you and now, here you lay. Forever to sleep with fear and pain in your past, no more to see the world and its horrid nature, you sleep. You were the only pure angel in this world. The only one who could bring a smile to the face of those who did not deserve it. Why did I not see it before this day? I love you. I love you. I love you. Naruto, I love you.

"I love you Naruto."

Nothing but pain, tears, and then…at last…a true, pure smile graces the lips of your beautiful face. In a last attempt to free you, I hold you close. Blood tings my nose, tears sting my ears. Finally, with your final breath, I have failed you.

"I love you Naruto."


End file.
